So in love with two
by BeLLaNgEl
Summary: ¿que sucedería si te enamoras de 2 chicos que son maravillosos, guapos, codiseados? Mi número uno: nunca podrá haber alguien como tú. Mi numero dos: me haces sentir realmente bien. But the problem is I'm so in love with two...


Titulo: So in love with two

Autora: Bellangel

Sumary: ¿que sucedería si te enamoras de 2 chicos que son maravillosos, guapos, codiseados?

No puedo sa..su..ke kun!!! Pero después deje que el siguiera tocándome y así nos convertimos en uno.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:45 de la mañana y el despertador sonaba y muy alto por cierto.

"**Womanizer" de Britney Spears**

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Cuando me decidí por fin a apagarlo me di cuenta de la hora, enseguida me dirigí a tomar una ducha, después de 10 minutos un record para mi ya que tengo la manía de demorarme hasta 40 minutos sonreí al recordar esto, enseguida me vestí con mi uniforme que constaba con un pequeño vestido, ceñido al cuerpo el termino del vestido me daba en el medio del muslo, era de color negro con blanco y tenia un listón en el cuello _**(Tal y como esta en mi foto de perfil)**_

No puedo decir que me considero bella, aunque hay muchas personas que me lo digan. Más bien me considero alguien sin gracia y medio nerd, tengo el cabello muy muy liso y largo de color rosa, si ya lo se es muy extraño, es hasta más debajo de mi cintura y por lo usual siempre llevo 2 rosas de color blanco con rosa en el lado izquierdo de mí. Se podría decir que tengo bonito cuerpo. _**(Igual que la chica que se encuentra en mi foto de perfil... y si alguien sabe como se llama ese anime decírmelo por favor**__**)**_

No vivía muy lejos de mi academia así que me decidí por ir caminando ya que no quería maneja. ¡Ah por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 17 años!

SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAN!

¡Oh mi Dios! Naruto baka casi me matas.- mientras me tomaba el pecho.

Lo siento.- murmuro.- mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hn.- mencione mientras seguía caminando con el a mi lado.

Eeetooo... Sakura chan ¿que tal te fue estas vacaciones?

Mmm te diré que fueron iguales, fui a visitar a mis abuelos en Okinawa, lo de siempre y ¿tu?

Nada anduve con el teme todo el tiempo, a veces sin nada que hacer y otras veces salíamos con amigas de el, que por cierto son un fastidio.- dijo mientras se reía

_Inner.- Si de algo me había dado cuenta, era que Naruto no era el mismo niño del cual me reía, se había convertido en uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto._

_Si tienes toda la razón esta muy guapo, pero yo tengo que concéntrame en la beca de canto._

_Te vas a quedar solterona por ser así._

Sakura Sakura.- mientras agitaba su mano delante de mi rostro.

Gomen, Naruto ¿a quien te refieres con teme?

Oh cierto que no había hablado contigo.- mientras se tomaba el cabello con las manos

En vacaciones conocí a un chico, sus padres son amigos de mi tutor.- mira dijo señalando con su dedo al frente.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi, un ser perfecto, hermoso, su cabello era negro con destellos en azul y algunos cabellos traviesos que le caían por su rostro.

Sakura Sakura.- mientras agitaba su mano delante de mi rostro.- Es la segunda ves que no me escuchas ¿En que estas pensando picarona?

Sakura se sonrojo.- Es que estaba pensando en lo guapo y buen mozo que ¡NO ERES TU!

En eso ya se habían acercado lo suficiente hacia donde se encontraba guapísimo chico.

¡¡¡¡¡SAKURAAAA CHAAAAN!!!!

¡¡¡Naruto dobe no gritas tan temprano!!!

Sasuke que tu seas un amargado, cubo de hielo no significa que yo deba de serlo también. ¡Ah! por cierto dobe ella es Sakura.

Sakura el es el teme Sasuke

Y así fue como nos presento, pero note algo en la cara de Sasuke, su mirada era oscura y prepotente a simple vista.

Mucho gusto logre articular, verdad no sabia de donde salio esa voz firme pero inocente a la vez

Hmp murmuro el, me empecé a sentir incomoda Sasuke no quitaba su mirada de mi.

Naruto me tengo que ir tengo ensayo con el coro

Sakura tu clase es después de clases.- menciono viéndome muy confundido.

_Mierda la había cagado.- _Si es solo que estoy componiendo una canción para el repertorio y quiero que Sai me ayude a ponerle armonía.

Sakura chan ¿Por qué tiene que ser con el?- Naruto se había puesto celoso y Sasuke lo noto en ese momento.

Naruto no empieces, Sai y yo solo hacemos música.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Con que Sakura menciono Sasuke.

¿Que dobe, te gusto? _Mientras alzaba una ceja._

Hmp no! _Menciono enojado_. Haz algo de provecho y muéstrame el instituto.

……………

Y recorrieron casi todo el instituto.

Que suerte que Kakashi sensei no viniera menciono Naruto

Hmp, como sea.

Mira esa es Sakura chan de seguro y van a tocar algo con el baka de Sai

Pensé que no te agradaba Sai.

Mmm no me agrada murmuro Naruto, pero Sakura lo adora así que..

_Naruto / Sasuke ¿Por que le sonríe así, Sakura a el estupido ese?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Me dirigí rapidamente donde Sai.

Hola fea, pense que no venias..

Hole feo si yo tambien pense que ya no venia _mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sai_

Ya ya, ¿trajiste la cancion?

Mmm si dame un momento y la saco.- _empezó a buscar en su maleta y saco unas partituras._

_**(Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation)**_

I'll seek you out,  
Slay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze

And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace

Felling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace

Te buscaré  
Te mataré vivo  
Una palabra más y no sobrevivirás  
Y no tengo miedo de tu poder robado  
Veo a través de ti cualquier hora

No aliviaré tu culpa  
No haré más fácil tu tensión  
Esperarás en vano  
No tengo nada que conseguir para ti

Me lo estoy tomando despacio  
Alimentando mi llama  
Barajando las cartas de tu juego  
Y justo en la hora  
En el sitio correcto  
De repente me jugaré mi as

No aliviaré tu culpa  
No haré más fácil tu tensión  
Esperarás en vano  
No tengo nada que conseguir para ti

Ojos en el fuego  
Tu columna está ardiendo  
Cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada

Y justo en la hora  
En el sitio correcto  
Continuamente emergiendo con gracia

Cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada  
Continuamente emergiendo con gracia  
Cayendo cualquier enemigo con mi mirada  
Continuamente emergiendo con gracia

Sakura chan eso fue genial dijo Naruto entrando a la sala de música.

Mmm crees? Dijo Sakura mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

Naruto tiene toda la razón SA-KU-RA.

Sasuke kun…

Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Sus alientos chocaban y Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de encima de Sakura.

_**SAKURA POV'S **_

Oh mi Dios… Oh mi Dios! Que sensual que es este chico

Sakura cálmate, sabemos que estas desesperada pero actúa normal, míralo a los ojos con la misma pasión que hay en los de el.

Y así lo hizo, y esto dejo a Sasuke totalmente confundido

_**SASUKE POV'S**_

Sasuke Sasuke… ¡¡Compórtate!!

¿Qué demonios tienes esta chica? El solo hecho de que la vi sonriéndole a ese idiota me provoco ganas de matarlo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día trascurrió normal y aunque Sasuke no era de muchas palabras, estaba encantado con solo oír la voz de Sakura, mientras ella regañaba a Naruto por alguna estupidez.

Chicos me tengo que ir. _Menciono Sakura mientras que desasía de la cola de caballo que traía y agitaba su cabello de forma demasiado provocante para cierto pelinegro._

Hasta luego Naruto kun y le dio en beso en la mejilla

Hasta luego Sasuke kun… y se despidió.

¿Sakura no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Eh? No Naruto estoy bien gracias, hasta mañana.

Sakura deja esas partituras, me estas cansando de tu segundo amor.

¿Segundo? menciono Sasuke.

Mmm si el primer amor de Sakura se llama…

Naruto cierra ese pico menciono mientras se alejaba

Hmp Naruto yo también ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego teme.

Hmp rió Naruto como me gusta tu gran léxico temesuke, te acompaño, es que no entiendo la tarea de matemáticas y Sakura chan no puede ayudarme hoy, tiene ensayo con el gay de Sai.

Hn vamos menciono alejándose de Naruto, y este siguiéndolo atrás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura venia tan entretenida leyendo sus partituras que no se dio cuenta que la luz rojas estaba encendida para los peatones.

SAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUURAAAAAA CHAAAAAANNN!!!

Sakura regreso a ver hacia atrás y fue cuando simplemente oyo el rechinar de los frenos aparentemente de un coche y no vio mas.

Unos minutos antes con Sasuke y Naruto……….

Esa no es Sakura chan indico Naruto

Hmp murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo

SAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAA CHHHAAAAAAN

Sasuke alzo su mirada, hacia donde estaba Sakura y la vio desplomarse con el golpe del coche en su frágil cuerpo.

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a correr en dirección a Sakura.

Sasuke la tomo de el cuello y entonces escucho la peor vos que podía escuchar en ese momento.

¡¡¡No la muevas!!!

¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?


End file.
